Mosh Pit
Mosh Pit is a multiplayer playlist in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare '',Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare'' and Call of Duty: WWII. A similar version, First Strike Mosh Pit was available for a short time on Call of Duty: Black Ops from February 4–6, 2011 for the Xbox 360, and March 4–6 on the PS3, followed by more variants of Mosh Pit for other map packs. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Overview Mosh Pit is a random combination of all game modes excluding 3rd Person Cage Match and Team Tactical. The game mode was a late addition into Modern Warfare 2 along with 3rd Person Team Tactical. Boosting Due to the fact that Free-For-All is a possible game mode, and parties are allowed, Mosh Pit has been used for boosting hard-to-get challenges, such as those involving the Tactical Nuke killstreak. However, there isn't a definitive way to get Free-For-All as a game mode. Call of Duty: Black Ops "First Strike Mosh Pit" A limited edition game mode was available on First Strike maps within Call of Duty Black Ops for a short period of time, an equivalent of the Modern Warfare 2 game mode. "Escalation Mosh Pit" Escalation also featured a Mosh Pit game mode, similar to First Strike. "Annihilation Mosh Pit" Annihilation also featured a Mosh Pit game mode, similar to First Strike and Escalation. "Mercenary Mosh Pit" A playlist consisting of every game mode on every map, except Sabotage and Free-for-All. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Mosh Pit was made available as of December 9th. A Hardcore version of it was added on January 23rd.https://community.sledgehammergames.com/community/sledgehammer Call of Duty: Black Ops III Most of the mosh pit playlist types in Black Ops III provide changes to selection of game modes and mix of maps. Mercenary Moshpit A playlist that restricts matchmaking to solo players, No Parties. Chaos Moshpit This mosh pit includes the modes; Team Deathmatch, Kill Confirmed, Hardpoint, Safeguard, Uplink and Domination. CWL Moshpit The CWL Moshpit was added to the bonus category, temporarily replacing Chaos Moshpit for the weekend, from Jun 10 - 13, 2016. Double XP and Double Weapon XP had been activated for this playlist only during that time, while Arena received the same. CWL.jpg|''CWL Moshpit'' playlist CWL_motd.jpg|Message of the Day - CWL Moshpit Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Mosh Pit returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It features a playlist of objective based game-modes similar to previous iterations. It also features a Hardcore variant. TDM Menu Icon IW.png Tactical TDM Menu Icon IW.png|Hardcore Mosh Pit variant. Call of Duty: WWII Mosh Pit returns in the Private Beta in Call of Duty: WWII. It features multiple gamemodes including Kill Confirmed. Trivia *The player can go into locked playlists in Mosh Pit. *Mosh Pit was removed from the game on the Xbox and PC on June 20, 2010 to make way for the Barebones playlists. *A Hardcore version of Mosh Pit was added to the Xbox 360 playlist on July 30, 2010 replacing "Hardcore Resurgence". References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Gametypes